


Утка, утка, гусь!

by Heidel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Don't copy to another site, Team as Family, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: Пять раз, когда Тони был котиком, и один раз, когда не был
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Утка, утка, гусь!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Duck, Duck, Goose!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965860) by [silver_drip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip). 



— Вы просто хотите, чтобы я разделся, — подразнил Тони остальных Мстителей. Они все сидели в гостиной перед телеком, с пивом и кучей разнообразных закусок.

Наташа фыркнула: 

— Зачем нам это? Всё, что нужно, прекрасно видно на тех фотках, когда тебе было немного за двадцать и ещё ничего не начало обвисать.

— Так ты искала. — Тони подвигал бровями. — И я как вино — с возрастом становлюсь только лучше.

Стив страдальчески вздохнул: 

— Если ты не хочешь показывать…

— О, я хочу. Кроме того, это несправедливо, что Брюс видел, а все остальные нет.

— Не втягивай меня в это, — улыбнулся Брюс.

Клинт ударил кулаком по столу. 

— Перестань дразнить нас и раздевайся!

— Ох, дорогой, если ты думаешь, что я дразню, то ты ещё ничего не видел. — Тони бросил на Клинта развратный взгляд.

— Ну и что ты сделал? — невозмутимо сказала Наташа и посмотрела на Клинта, как на ненормального.

Джарвис любезно включил музыку для стриптиза.

Тони начал танцевать, покачивая бёдрами и играя краем футболки. Тор одобрительно присвистнул.

— Остановись! — взмолилась Наташа, прикрывая глаза руками.

— Сказала леди, которая отправила своё резюме в «Старк Индастриз» с модельными фотографиями. — Тони показал ей язык, а затем попросил Джарвиса выключить музыку. — Бедняжки, я больше не стану заставлять вас ждать. — Тони снял футболку, демонстрируя новую грудь и только недавно исцелившуюся кожу. Он провел пальцем по груди вниз, к пупку. — Гладенькая как попка младенца. Сделал эпиляцию перед вечеринкой, в честь особого случая. — Тони сделал паузу. — А ещё я требую боди шоты сегодня вечером. Эта новая кожа такая чувствительная…

— Моя просоленная грудь блестит в огнях Нью-Йорка! — закричал Тор, снимая футболку в знак солидарности.

— Так держать, здоровяк! — Тони хлопнул его по плечу. — Все, прикоснитесь к моей груди!

Тони обошел всех и каждый выразил восхищение его новой грудью.

— Так что, ты уже попробовал? — спросил Клинт, сказав вслух то, что все остальные думали про себя.

Они затаили дыхание, пока Тони не разрушил напряжение, улыбнувшись: 

— Как ты догадался, Птичка! Так что будь поосторожнее!

Клинт нахально усмехнулся, но все были слишком сосредоточены на Тони, чтобы обратить на это внимание.

Его превращение было плавным, словно никогда и не было дугового реактора, который почти десять лет не позволял ему это делать. Секунда — и он стал котом.

У него был тёмно-коричневый мех. _Пушистый_ тёмно-коричневый мех. Белые усы и такого же цвета лапки. Розовый нос и торчащие пушистые кисточки на ушах. Глаза цвета виски, такие же, какие были у него обычно, только с вертикальными зрачками.

Он запрыгнул на стол. Мстители заохали и заахали, восхищаясь его великолепием.

2

Тони и Брюс были примерно одинакового роста. Обычно это не бросалось в глаза, но когда они одновременно потянулись наверх к пакету кофейных зёрен, то оба потерпели неудачу. К сожалению, они были поглощены научными изысканиями и слишком сосредоточены на своём текущем проекте, чтобы им пришла мысль просто взять стул.

— Знаешь, я был чирлидером, — сказал Тони, сверкая глазами. — Ну, встречался с чирлидершей. Её друзья однажды подбросили меня в небо.

— Хм, — Брюс потёр заросший подбородок; тёмно-серые и чёрные щетинки царапали его пальцы, — потолки слишком низкие.

Тони глубокомысленно кивнул:

— Моя сабельная пила наготове.

— Стив сказал — никакой строительной самодеятельности, после той истории с домиком на дереве.

Они оба некоторое время молчали, глядя на такие далёкие кофейные зерна.

— Джей, запусти процесс изготовления одной из тех хваталок из рекламного ролика, который мне нравится.

— Двадцать три минуты, сэр.

Оба гения застонали.

— Слишком долго, — сказал Тони. Брюс привалился к нему. — Безнадёжно. Вот так мы и умрём.

— Два гения и ни капли мозгов, — отрешённо сказала Наташа, входя на кухню. Она посмотрела на Тони: — Разве кошки не любят забираться куда-нибудь повыше?

Тони щёлкнул пальцами.

— Блестяще! Почему я не подумал об этом?

Он превратился в кота, запрыгнул на полку и сбросил пакет с кофейными зёрнами прямо в подставленные руки Брюса.

3

— Ты не особо внушаешь страх, — сказала Наташа, улыбаясь как Чеширский Кот.

— Пф-ф, — Тони практически выплюнул кофе, — по крайней мере, я не травоядный. — Тони указал глазами Брюса. Тот помешивал свой зелёный чай с пряностями, а перед ним стояла тарелка с пятью аккуратно сложенными тостами. Брюс не обратил на слова Тони никакого внимания.

— Но Брюс выглядит пугающе, — заметил Клинт, набивая рот хлопьями и продолжая при этом разговаривать. — Перевёртыши-динозавры встречаются редко. Ты не можешь сказать наверняка, что он травоядный. — Изо рта у него вытекло молоко, и он вытер его рукавом.

— Ты мне отвратителен, — спокойно сообщила Наташа.

Клинт высунул язык, выставляя на обозрение пережёванную еду. Наташа закатила глаза и снова повернулась к Тони:

— Фьюри хочет, чтобы мы сделали новое командное фото, раз ты теперь снова можешь превращаться.

— Не-а, не бывать этому. Я собираюсь оставить мою прекрасную кошачью задницу только для себя. — Тони потягивал свой кофе со сливками с напыщенностью, присущей только кошкам-оборотням.

— Пеппер это одобрила, — сообщила Наташа. Тони плюхнулся на своё место и зашипел на неё. — Она считает, что это будет хорошей рекламой для «Старк Индастриз». — Тони надулся. — Она наняла твоего любимого грумера...

Тони встрепенулся, сохраняя при этом безразличное выражение лица:

— Ну ладно.

*

Шерсть Тони блестела и пушилась. Наташа, принявшая свою форму снежного барса, находилась в той же комнате, и её смертоносные когти полировали до блеска.

Тони бесшумно подошёл к месту съёмки. Стив, всегда словно с картинки, выглядел великолепно, будучи волком. Чешуя Брюса блестела, натёртая воском. Он был в очках и читал.

Клинт, их тупой ястреб, висел вниз головой на стропилах.

Тони выбрал своё место для съёмки, не обращая внимания на фотографа.

Через два часа фотосессия закончилась. Тони был доволен тем, как хорошо он получился на снимках.

4

— По крайней мере, у меня не такие дурацкие толстые пальцы, как у Брюси, — проворчал Тони, глядя на башню Дженга. Сейчас она была почти в два с половиной раза выше, чем когда они начали.

— Ты просто избалован игрой с Дубиной с гигантскими деталями, — возразил Брюс. Его лицо раскраснелось от бренди, бутылку которого он прижимал к груди.

— Тони, ты играешь против супершпионов, художника и... — Наташа покосилась на Брюса.

— Мастера йоги, — добавил Брюс.

— Точно! — Она указала на Брюса рукой, в которой держала стакан с выпивкой. — Он — мастер баланса. Дженга — детская игра для него. — Её нос начинал розоветь — единственный признак того, что она была уже навеселе.

Стива держал банку с маринованными яйцами и ел их одно за другим, как отвратительный человек, которым он на самом деле и являлся. Специально для его грязных уксусных пальцев у них были заготовлены гигиенические салфетки. 

Клинт стоял на стульях, как всегда, видя лучше издалека.

— У котяры проблемы? — подразнил он, не отрывая взгляд от игры.

— Просто помни, что едят кошки, птенчик Твитти, — заметил Тони и усмехнулся.

Тони превратился и легко, словно перышко, шагнул на стол и обошёл его по краю, стараясь не касаться его хвостом.

Удивительно, но никто из Мстителей не сделал ему замечание.

Выбрав цель, он медленно поднял лапу и короткими лёгкими ударами вытолкнул деревянный кирпичик наполовину, а затем вытащил до конца зубами.

Тони положил его и отступил на шаг к дивану. 

— Не так быстро, — сказал Стив. — Ты начал этот раунд как кот, вот и заканчивай его так же, никакие большие пальцы не разрешаются.

Тони зашипел.

— Таковы правила. — Клинт улыбался как сумасшедший. Наташа и Тор фыркнули.

Тони сморщил нос, взволнованно размахивая хвостом.

— Это справедливо, — добавил Брюс. Выражение его лица было безмятежным, но всё равно выдавало иронию.

Тони обнажил острые зубы и вид у него сделался такой, словно он собирался чихнуть. Властно понюхав воздух, он поднял брусок Дженга зубами и встал на задние лапы, пытаясь балансировать при помощи хвоста. Когда он вытянулся, только кончик его розового носа доставал до вершины. Он был так близко.

Раздался оглушительный гудок, Тони прыгнул на башню Дженга, и бруски разлетелись во все стороны.

Он отступил назад и уставился на Клинта, который держал в поднятой руке телефон с открытым приложением «Гудок».

— Что за хрень! Я требую реванша! — закричал Тони, снова стоя на полу обеими ногами.

Наташа держала книгу правил (скорее — брошюру с правилами). На её губах был намёк на улыбку.

— Прочитай мелкий шрифт, Старк. Делать ход, перекинувшись, — это против правил.

Тони выхватил у неё книжку с правилами — трюк, который обычно никому бы не удался из-за её быстрой реакции наёмного убийцы. Он торопливо прочитал правила, а затем надулся.

— Хорошо, но в следующий раз мы будем играть в покер на раздевание, и Кэпу не разрешается отсидеться в сторонке!

— Замётано!

Наташа и Тони уже собирались пожать друг другу руки, но Стив встал между ними. 

— Эй, подождите-ка. Обманывал он. Почему наказывают меня? — Он смотрел на них своими голубыми глазами, полными осуждения, что совершенно на них не действовало.

— Кэп, мы уже договорились, — сказал Тони, в его взгляде сверкало озорство.

— Да, джентльменское соглашение, — в голосе Наташи был чистый сарказм.

Стив вздохнул, признавая поражение.

5

— Бу! Бу, Тор! Неудачник! — глумился Клинт. Наташа присоединилась к нему, заставляя светловолосого бога ещё больше хмуриться.

— Друзья мои, предложения моего отца не следует воспринимать легкомысленно. В противном случае быть беде!

— Ой, ты такой милый, когда волнуешься, — сказала Наташа, ущипнув Тора (за щёку, а не за задницу). — Я прослежу за тем, чтобы Тони не попытался занять твоё место перед телеком.

Тони громко запротестовал:

— Это _моя_ башня. Здесь все места – _мои_. — Он прошёл мимо Стива, задев его плечом (капитан не сдвинулся с места ни на дюйм), с двумя только что открытыми банками пива в руке. Когда он успел их взять, было загадкой для остальных Мстителей. — Это нужно отметить! — Он сунул пиво в руку Тора.

Брюс застонал: 

— Да у тебя всё на свете — повод отметить. — Вопреки своим словам, он направился к бару, чтобы приготовить свой знаменитый коктейль — «Пейнкиллер». Этот коктейль мог вырубить даже Тони.

— И я всегда прав, — добавил Тони. — Джей, заводи пластинку! 

Заиграла музыка. Тони очень гордился музыкальными предпочтениями, которые он привил своему младшему сыну.

— Пора смочить клюв, — заявил Клинт, и все застонали, так как уже миллион раз слышали эту шутку. Он перекинулся, а затем подлетел к Брюсу и сел ему на плечо. Брюс, уступая ему, налил в стопку немного текилы и поднял её. Проявив чудеса как ловкости, так и идиотизма, Клинт схватил её клювом и, запрокинув голову, выпил, при этом пролив на себя примерно треть. Затем он уронил стопку в подставленную руку Брюса и вскрикнул так, что его перья встали дыбом.

— Мы всё равно должны оставаться наготове, — сказал Стив, который всегда всем портил веселье.

— Оставь это Фантастическим Неудачникам, — отмахнулся Тони. — Стив, Тор отправляется навстречу приключениям. Мы можем никогда больше его не увидеть. Нам нужно скрепить наши _узы_.

Стив всем видом выражал ослиное упрямство, пока Наташа не подошла к нему, взявшись за здоровенный бицепс. Его плечи расслабились. 

— Хорошо, Джарвис, пожалуйста, предупреди Фантастическую Чётверку от моего имени.

— Конечно, капитан Роджерс. — Джарвис сделал паузу. — Мисс Шторм прислала подтверждение и, по её собственным словам, будет держать Джонни в узде.

— Сью святая, — со скукой сказала Наташа.

Блендер заработал на полную, и скоро вечеринка по-настоящему началась.

У Тора была фляга с волшебным алкоголем, который он понемногу подливал в напитки себе и Стиву.

*

Тони надёжно спрятался под массивной рукой Тора, согреваясь его теплом.

Тор, с глазами, полными слёз, пытался заставить кого-нибудь присоединиться к объятьям. Наташа стояла у перил площадки, где проходила вечеринка, и смотрела на людей внизу.

Спикировав на Тора, Клинт тяжело приземлился ему на плечо и сунул клюв в его длинные волосы. 

— Ты слишком добр, мой друг. — Тор погладил Клинта.

Брюс неуклюже танцевал, держа в руке стакан с выпивкой. Из них всех он был единственным, кто при необходимости мог вступить в бой: при превращении в Халка весь алкоголь испарился бы из его крови.

Стив перекинулся и завывал под музыку. Это была новая разновидность пыток.

— Я буду так сильно по всем вам скучать! — всхлипывал Тор.

— Мы тоже будем по тебе скучать, приятель. — Тони похлопал его по руке.

Тор шмыгнул носом. 

— Мне всегда было интересно узнать, Человек из Железа, — начал Тор, и Тони встрепенулся, поворачиваясь немного, чтобы видеть его, — у вас, людей, есть такая поговорка: «Кошка всегда приземляется на лапы». Это правда?

Тони прищурился: 

— У меня такое чувство, что ты просто хочешь со мной пообниматься, когда я весь тискательный и мягонький.

Тор резко посмотрел вверх: 

— Не знаю, о чём ты говоришь.

Тони фыркнул и встал. Тор восторженно хлопнул в ладоши, и Тони в мгновение ока перекинулся.

Тор подхватил его и потёрся заросшей щетиной щекой о его тёплый живот.

Вопреки своей воли Тони начал мурлыкать.

*

+1

Локи оказался совершенно не таким, как ожидали Мстители. В то время как у Тора были золотистые волосы и покрытая легким загаром кожа, волосы Локи были тёмными, а кожа — бледной. Единственное, что у них было общего, — это своеобразный вкус в выборе доспехов.

А ещё Локи был очень отчуждённым и сдержанным, в то время как Тор был жизнерадостным и шумным.

По мере того, как нелепые будни Мстителей следовали своим чередом, Локи шаг за шагом следил за происходящим, жалуясь, что Тор, несомненно, усугубит ситуацию.

Сначала Мстителей раздражало, что он ругается на их друга, но достаточно скоро они поняли, что причиной этому была братская любовь. Локи начал постепенно открываться, сравнивая их подвиги с его собственными приключениями в Асгарде.

Стало ясно, что обычно он был голосом разума среди друзей Тора.

Локи и Брюс сближало то, что они оба были практичными, но в то же время позволяли себе маленькие удовольствия. Стив и Локи вместе тренировались, равные друг другу по силе, но сильно отличающиеся по технике. Они также иногда бегали вместе по утрам, при этом Стив превращался в волка. У Наташи и Локи была общая любовь к кинжалам (фетиш): коллекция кинжалов, которыми владел Локи, была, кажется, бесконечной, и каждый имел свою историю.

Клинт и Локи не ладили друг с другом, не из-за пренебрежения, а просто потому, что были слишком разными. Клинт был «помойной пандой», в то время как Локи был чопорным принцем. Клинт любил боевики, а Локи наслаждался только интеллектуальными фильмами или фильмами с неожиданным поворотом. Локи чаще всего молчал, а у Клинта всегда был включен телевизор. Они не знали, как взаимодействовать друг с другом, но в башне было достаточно места, чтобы это не стало проблемой.

Тони и Локи словно выплясывали, подкалывали друг друга, наблюдая за реакцией.

Однако на поле боя после небольшой притирки они все работали вместе безупречно.

Именно после одной такой битвы с Таскмастером они все отправились в гостиную, чтобы посмотреть фильм и расслабиться.

К тому времени, когда Тони присоединился к остальным, все лучшие места были заняты.

— Что за несправедливость, — проворчал Тони себе под нос, стоя в дверях. — Это же моя чёртова башня... Кресла-мешки уже не в моде.

— Тяжело тебе живётся, — саркастично отозвался Локи, даже не оглянувшись на него.

Тони раздраженно вздохнул и, как часто делал во время киновечеров, перекинулся.

Бесшумно ступая мягкими лапами, он прошёл по ковру и запрыгнул на спинку дивана. Локи повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что там такое. Он побледнел как простыня и вскочил, в его руке появился кинжал. 

Он телепортировался на другую сторону комнаты.

— Мстители, осторожно отойдите от чудовища, — сказал Локи сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Неперекинувшиеся Мстители смотрели на него с недоумением и весельем.

— Чудовище очень опасно. Будет мудрым прислушаться к моим словам.

Наташа проследила за направлением его взгляда и ухмыльнулась:

— Ты имеешь в виду Тони?

Она взяла его под лапы и подняла. Тони расслаблено висел в её руках, выставив на обозрение животик. Он привык, что с ним так обращались. Обычно это заканчивалось обнимашками.

— Ты боишься его маленьких розовых лапочек? – спросила Наташа нарочито детским голоском. — Или его мягонького животика? Или, может, его милого маленького носика? — Она поцеловала Тони в голову. — Он — домашний кот, — сказала она уже нормальным голосом. Она взяла его на руки так, чтобы ему было более удобно. — По сравнению со всеми нами в изменённой форме, он просто плюшевая игрушка.

Тони раздраженно мяукнул и попытался вырваться из её рук.

Наташа взяла его крепче:

— Тише, ты же знаешь, что это правда. 

Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, а затем рот Тони растянулся в стороны, превратившись в семь извивающихся щупальцев.

— Pizdets! — вскрикнула Наташа, отшвыривая его.

Тони приземлился на пол уже человеком, задыхаясь от смеха.

**Author's Note:**

> Утка, утка, гусь — [детская игра](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duck,_duck,_goose)


End file.
